Ivy's Knight
by Lawliettee H. Saphiree
Summary: Ivy has just finished high-school in England. still Unsure of the University or collage to attend she recoeves a mysterious scholarship from Cross Academy's university. that's when truths begin to reveal themselves and new lies begin. WHAT KIND OF SCHOOL IS THIS! please give it a chance and i will give you my than x and gratitude.
1. Chapter 1

It was late. Very Very late. One wouldn't expect much to happen at a time like this. Even though this was the perfect time for things , i'm sorry, for rather strange things to happen. You see my name is Ivy Knight and i have finally finished attending high-school here in England. My father is chief commander Detective Marshall Knight and he ha spent half his life in japan so it isn't strange that I would speak Japanese. My mother never really knew her, she passed on years ago. But that night, that night changed it all. I think it was that letter, yes it was the letter I received on that late. This is the story and i beg of you if you happen to read this diary i beg of you to keep this a secret.


	2. Chapter 2

As I have stated, it was extremely late and my father didn't come home yet. Although that most certainly was not the disturbing thing about that night. the disturbing thing was the letter.

It was half past twelve when i heard the single knock on the door. Confused and bewildered I silently made my way towards the door and i peaked. Nothing there - absolutely no-one standing there. Except for a neatly folded envelope.

Dear Ms. Knight,

I am pleased to report to you that you have indeed received a scholarship to my university: Cross University. We will all be waiting for your reply and hope to see you in spring!

With Kindness & Respect ,

your future headmaster Kaien Cross.

I was be bewildered with excitement just as much as my father so i replied with no hesitation at all. Even though it seemed odd to receive a scholarship to a school i haven't applied to. But I knew it must've been pure luck either good or bad.

"narrator's pov"

On the other side of London(right after ivy received her letter) two men exchanged conversation in secret in a bookstore. One man wore a long beige drench coat. he also had shortly cut brown-black hair. the other man also wore a drench coat, but his was black and the collar hid half his neck while his shoulder-length hay-colored hair floated above the collar.

"have you sent the letter?" asked the one with short dark hair.

"yes", replied the other, "you may return now. your daughter must be worried".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

(Ivy's pov)

Seconds passed, then minuets. After that hours passed, days, and finally weeks passed till the day of my flight to japan arrived. I knew, the moment that I stepped into the airplane that a world of excitement and change awaited me. Only I didn't know how much of that excitement and change waited for me at the other side of the world or how much of it I would be able to take. At that moment I didn't care because I didn't notice that there would ever be a limit to how excited I could be. My journey was finally beginning.

Hours passed. I fell asleep, woke up. I watched movies and shows. Read books and ate. Then I slept some more. And finally I woke up again; I realized we were finally landing. When the plane reached the ground a bunch of passengers started clapping for the safe arrival. It was strange, getting around japan. But I was fine I took a taxi to cross academy university campus. I was bewildered. The high school campus was just ascross. The cherry blossoms in the air were the first to welcome me with their pleasant scent. That wasn't the only scent there, there was the smell something else in in the air. Only at that moment I didn't know. I didn't know of their existence. -They were vampires. Like I said I didn't notice a lot back then.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter4

Disclaimer: don't own. Don't care, I just feel like letting out what's been bugging my head.

I was oblivious to the smell around me. The blood. The immortality. Just like many students there I had no idea what the true pupose of the academy was. All I knew was that they accepted me to attend there. All I had with me were my clothes and the beautiful locket that belonged to my mother.

It was three weeks after my arrival that I finally met the headmaster of the academy. I was called to his office that day. I remember because of the strange things he said.

"Miss Ivy Knight, is it?" He asked with a playful smile. Strangely he looked no older than 27. "you must be wondering why on earth would you receive a scholarship to an academy that is all the way in japan, while you live in London, right"? I nodded, then he continued, "well when I received the names of various collage applicants I noticed the name knight. You see your father and I are good friends; we attended the same elementary, middle-school, and high school. Basically were very close- so I looked you up and realized you were his daughter and sent the letter". "oh that sort of explains" ,all of a sudden an abrupt knock came from the door. A man walked in. he had silver hair lavender eyes. He wore three silver earrings, one his left ear cartilage (top) and two on his right (bottom). The left of his neck had a tattoo- it was similar to mine, only my tattoo was smaller by a little, and it was shaped differently. Mine was also not at my neak but right under the palm of my hand. I've had it for as long as I can remember. "Hey! Headmaster! You got to do something about those fan girls that always fall over the night class guys!". " Zero", the headmaster stated calmly but with a fishy smirk, " that was very rude of you didn't even greet our newest pupil Ivy Knight. She's been here for 3 weeks". "Great another annoying person who is going to fawn over all the guys in the night class". I heard him mumble. I couldn't leave it at that so I spoke up, "Excuse me?" I said, "what did you jst say? Me of all the people in the world fawn over someone? Oh bro you've got a lo to learn about me then because I will never do any such thing. One thing I agree on with you is that its annoying", I wa about to lose control and punch him. My right hand was already balled into a fist that rested on the palm of my left hand and I found that ive already advanced forward. But then what was said next surprised me, as a matter of a fact I didn't like it. "Oh Ms. Knight, you think they're annoying too?" said that annoying headmaster, "then you should join the displimentary committee and help zero out! You can start today when the night class is heading to their class". "What?" I said "why do I have to do that?" then zero behind me now spoke in my ear "That's why it's dangerous to say anything near that guy". That's what happen that day, and of course suffered from their whining. Every day at that time the same thing happened until one of the night guys spotted the tattoo on my wrist.


	5. Chapter 5

IVY'S KNIGHT

CHAPTER 5

And so my years at Cross Academy began. The most eventful years I could've ever lived. One can say that once you are involved with

Cross Academy, there won't be any going back. But I believe this only applies to some people, the unlucky ones at least, I've never really

considered myself lucky so I was eventually involved and won't ever be released. My old life the second I accepted that letter I should've

known it but I suppose I was involved before that, before I was even born. I don't think I'd be able to regret it, nor do I believe that I will. I

was probably born for this reason rather than the fate my parents wanted for me. So that day, my first day with the dicplimentary committee, I

didn't notice that someone – a boy from the night class noticed my tattoo. The one that I've had for as long as I can remember. He saw it, but

said nothing to me. I never really meant to hide it, I was just told not to bring attention to it, but I don't believe I've ever been given a reason

for that.

5 weeks after I met the headmaster I got cut. Deeply. "Why are there such sharp things around here in the first place?" I questioned

myself as I was about but then someone came up behind me. I was unaware of him until he spoke ; " you should cover that up", he said. It

was Zero. Then he continued, "its dangerous to let your spread around the school, and it might get infected. Go to the infirmary." He just walked away after that. At that moment I didn't really understand what he ment about it being dangerous to have my blood around the place,

all I thought was 'whats sso dangerous about blood on the floor.' So I just did what anyone would do, I went to the nurse.

The next day Headmaster called me in. "Ivy! Are you okay? I hers you were cut." I told him I was fine, and then he let me go.

The night I first found out about vampires living within the walls of cross academy was the night I was not something that you might have

expected. One night, the stars shone extra bright I was walking around at night. You see I joined the diciplimentary committee unintentionally,

but it wasn't at night just morning. But I was wide awake so I went for a walk. That's when I heard voices 2 people speeking. The breeze gave

me a chill. I heard the conversation it was between –'ZERO!? AND A NIGHTCLASS BOY'? I got cirious cuz I thought he hated the night class

students. So when I was close enough to listen I heard this: "what about that new girl? Whats up with her? She has the seal-cross of a

vampire-hunter, but her sent is mixed" said the blonde. 'what', I wondered 'vampire what vampire seal are they gonna cosplay something? Or

do they just have a wild imagination? Seal of a vampire hunter, where am I now in some lame idiot twilight dream? Did I hit my head

somewhere?'. 'Vampires' I thought shaking my head and moving on through sme other path. But they herd me! "Ivy why aren't you in your

dorm!?" zero shouted. "oh, um I couldn't sleep so I steped out for freash air", I said. "Hello," said the night class boy ,"so your ivy! I'm Hanabousa." Then he continued in a charm-like tone ; "what is your blood type?" I raised my evebrown squinting my eyes then said "1st of all

you should learn how to stop flirting with people when you are speaking to them,

2nd whats my blood got anything to do with you?" hanabousa smirked "well of course if its my type then ill have to drink some, tastes better

that way". Shaking my head I replied more to myself "you taking this vampire cosplay too far youll get rocks in your stomach for drinking blood

that's what injection is created for." Zero stared at me "you were evesdroping?" I rubbed my head and said "uh not exactly but" he glared and

I continued "-yeh I was curious, busted". Then he asked me what I heard. I told him, so then an excited hanabousa poped his head and said "

so I was right you're a vampire hunter". "no," I said "I never heard about this before tonight". "the tattoo" said zero "lemme seeit" he made a

gesture with his head pointing to it. I showed it to him. Then he shook his head "how old are you?" he asked. I said I was 18. "This is tattoo

when'd u get it" he continued and I told him that ive had it since before I was 4. Then he told me he got his when he was 10. It turned out this

tattoo of mine was older than his. Zero was 19~20 at the time.

That night the three of us figured out I indeed yielded the tattoo that only v-h(vamp. Hunters) had accsess to. I ha my tattoo for a longer

time than zero and im younger.


	6. Chapter 6

Vampire Knight: Ivy's Knight

Chapter 6

High beneath the branches of a tree in the forest of Cross Academy sat a man with dark hair. This man was also known to be the famous

pure-blood vampire. He sat for only a moment; bit then disappeared into the night. Luckily for him, he wasn't noticed or spotted by any of the 3

University students in the forest who stood there all too shocked and confused to why a normal girl had a tattoo, or rather as most prefer to

refer to it as the seal of vampire hunters. Of course not anyone would have that seal, but I am very sorry to inform you that the answer to the

question that has kept the three students and possibly yourselves as well won't be answered this time, possibly the next or the time after

that. But let's not stray from the plot of this chapter and leave everyone frozen in time.

Back in the home of our strange but lovely headmaster the telephone rang. So he reached and answered in his cheerful tone," Hello! Cross

Academy's headmaster Kaien Cross speaking, and how may I help you in this star-filled night?". "Cut it out. It's me", said a stern voice. "Oh!

It's you", said Kaien with the sudden change in his voice. "That's what I just said. But forget that, it's not the reason why i called. I called

because i just spoke to Minoru Knight," he continued after a moment of silence trying to point out the clues, "about his daughter". "Oh! Yes!

Ivy, she's here. Did you want to come to see how everything is going?" (A/N: now, i know i mentioned in one of the chapters. most likely the

first that Ivy's father's name was Marshall. but that's his English name Minoru is his Japanese name meaning truth.). "Yea, I'll come by

tomorrow." replied the voice on the phone which is known to belong to Yagari.

Ivy woke up the next morning and went to take a nice hot shower. She looked at her wrist and started to wonder about the night before.

She wondered about the academy, she wondered about her father at home in England. 'What is this all?' she wondered. She wondered about

this puzzling- puzzling "agh i can't even figure out what to call this all. It's just annoying". She walked to her closet and took out her uniform

and put it on. On her way to class she saw a guy wearing a patch on his eye, a gun hanging on a shoulder strap, and smoking. She walked up

to him out of suspicion. "Umm, excuse me but -" she started to be cut-off. "What? Are you afraid I'm goanna murder someone?" said Yagari.

"No." she said flatly. "I was just wondering what kind of idiot walks around a school with a gun and expect to not attract attention to

themselves. On top of that your smoking on school grounds which is known to be illegal. Also i was goanna ask if you're wearing that patch on

your eye for no reason. Is your eye really not there or damaged?" Yagari just looked at Ivy with his mouth open then replied and told her he

was an acquaintance of the headmaster, he doesn't care if smoking on school grounds is illegal, and he really needs the patch on his eye.

"Really! That is so cool. How'd it happen?" she asked and he answered by saying "That is none of your business, what's your name anyways?"

she told him her name and said she had to get to class before the teacher fails her. Yagari looked at Ivy as she ran to the doors of the

building. 'Yup, she is defiantly his daughter'.

When Ivy got to class she sat down and tried to pay attention. You read that she tried but unfortunately failed horribly. Little did she know

that from outside one window that man named Kaname and another man named Yagari both spied on her. Although they were both watching

the same person, neither of the two men noticed each other. When she was spied on, they noticed the young girl's dark eyes change into a

dark-green-ivy color while she snuck glances at her wrist where her tattoo was with a confused expression.

disclaimer: i dont own Vampire Knight or the characters,


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire  
Knight

Chapter 7 Ivy's Knight

It was raining and the sky was still covered with a coat of dark-grey clouds even after the raining stopped. The balcony doors in my room were open wide and the soft wind blew over the light-clothed curtains. I walked out into the balcony and looked around as the strong but relaxing scent of damp soil filled my nose and not even a minuet later the rain started to fall again.

The next morning I woke up as sore as sore as a rock, so when i wet to the bathroom I took a hot bath that relaxed my body but didn't completely relieve it. Later that day, maybe the afternoon i decided to take a walk in the forest who's soil was still damp from the storm of the day before. Something caught my eye and with my curiosity I couldn't have possibly ignored it for its color was so mesmerizing and it's scent so strong, I lightly plucked it from the ground. It was an Ivy plant although the leaves were green, the Ivy flower was a magnificent shade of purple. I began to return to my room in the girls dormitory just when I bumped into -Adio Hanabusa. Lovely, just the person i wanted to see. (sarcasm!) "Oh Ivy! Great I was looking for you! Come with me, okay?". Its not that I hated him, really its just hat i found him annoying. You can imagine yourself trying to relax, and just than the person who talks nonstop with obsessive girls pops out of no where. "Why should I?", I asked. "Eh?", he said (not really said more like pronounced). "I'm asking why I should come with you.", that's what i told him. "Ivy, I'm not joking right now. We have to go talk to zero". he pulled my arm and dragged me along to where zero was.

He started to bang on Zero's dorm door and yelled "ZERO! OPEN UP! ZERO!"

A cranky Zero opened the door and looked at us - my mistake _glared _at us is much more suitable for the way he stared at us. Clenching his teeth he said "What do you guys want.?". "Do you have food with you I'm hungry.", said Adio completely ignoring Zero's question. Okay. Zero just continued to glare at him as Adio went to his stove and started cooking- zero's food without permission as if they were the best of friends. But considering the expression on Zero's face they really weren't. Still eying Hanabusa like a spider eyes its victim of death, he spoke to me. "Do you by any chance know the reason why the two of you suddenly barged into my apartment and one of you is going through my kitchen for food?". "Not a clue.", I replied staring at him while he was glaring at the Blondie. Then he turned around and our eyes stayed frozen for almost 10 seconds. "So!", shouted an irritating voice who i suppose you can guess who it belonged to. "Why we came here is what you want to know, well it has to do with Ivy." I blinked out of disbelief like 3 times and started to say "W-what? M-me? I didn't even have a choice as to whether I wanted to come or not. hows this gotta do with me?". "Well, as I was saying, I did some research concerning that certain tattoo that you have and i found out that no on e had access to it besides people associated with the Hunter's association, therefore there is no one who had access to it that weren't part or acquainted with them". Zero looked up, not sure how i should describe his expression, it didn't show whether he was interested in it or not. Finally he said "So somebody from the hunter's association put it on her.","Precisely", replied Hanabusa as he slurped up a noodle. With a poker-face I said, "What are you guys saying?". Okay I'd like you all to imagine you in my position at that moment. But Zero, he simply looked at me while Hanabusa explained what he meant. He told me "What we are saing is there is absolutely no possible way that you could have received that tattoo without being a close relative of a vampire hunter, or that you are yourself a descendent of vampire hunters which makes you a vampire hunter.

Narrator's P.O.V

They didn't continue thier conversation after Ivy excused herself. But as she returned to the girls dormitory and went to her apartment, the two boys went to exchange words of great meaning with the headmaster. Zero with his attitude and grat emotion of anger burst through the door of the headmaster's office and yelled, "Where you aware of the possible fact that Ivy night is a vampire hunter! And on top of that all, she doesn't know!" Zero slammed his foot on the floor out of anger and frustration. The headmaster with a small smile pasted on his face looked up, "Oh is my little half vampire boy afraid of a vampire hunter coming to hunt him down?" he said. "that is NOT! The point you old man! Now ANSWER MY QUESTION!", shouted zero. Hanabusa walked to Kaien, "Would you kindly answer our question as to whether or no you knew about Ivy?,". "So about Ivy.." zero started. "Oh about Ivy." the headmaster put his fingers through each other and rested his chin on the the little bridge before smirking, "she is much more than _just_ a vampire hunter."

_...To be continued ..._

_

Disclaimer: I dont own vampire Knight or any of its characters. the only ones that ive made up so far are ivy and her father.

Hey pple i hope youve enjoyed my new chapter. i couldn't resist the cliff hanger. tell me how it is and im open to all opinions including negative opinions as well as positive.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

'What is she?'

Disclaimer: I do not own vampire knight, but i do love it.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Recap

Hanabusa walked to Kaien, "Would you kindly answer our question as to whether or no you knew about Ivy?,". "So about Ivy.." zero started. "Oh about Ivy." the headmaster put his fingers through each other and rested his chin on the the little bridge before smirking, "she is much more than just a vampire hunter."

"People are pretty annoying," Ivy mumbled to herself, " I mean like why am I being dragged into drama that I don't want to be part of. I'll just ignore people for now. They are too troublesome to deal with." Ivy closed all the windows and went to bed, she drifted off to sleep almost immediately. But this girl didn't know that she was long involved with the occurrences

of Cross Academy, even before she was born. Very few people are born with a life like Ivy's fewer even know what they are involved in. Some of them just continue living their lives in a normal way until they are killed for a reason that is unknown to them. Ivy's case is extremely unique. Forget what I said about other people being born like that. Probably similar cases like this ,but definitely not a case like Ivy's.

"Dear children-" started Kaien, but Zero cut him off "WE ARE NOT YOUR CHILDREN!". Kaien just ignored him " As I was saying. There is a lot to Ivy that you nor herself know about." a sheepish look crossed hos eyes as he continued ,"But I wont be able to tell you much right now." He looked out the window "Ah the time is here for you to hear all of it but what I am telling you now mustn't cross over to her or to anyone else is that understood?". Adio replied "Of course, that why I waited for her to return to her dorm before we came here." "I wont say a thing. I'm not stupid enough to spread peoples secrets" said Zero. "Very well then, I see its time for you to hear about this. Ivy wasn't brought here for school. Her father and I have been acquainted with one another for the past 20 years but we have known one another long before that. In fact we are childhood friends. Her mother died one year after her birth. Ivy has the some similar genes to what I have from her father's side. Both her father and late mother were vampire hunters. During her pregnancy with Ivy her mother was bit by the pure-blooded vampire Hio Shizuka. But she didn't die, she was just bit. Later on Yuki's mother and father came to check on Ayame, Ivy's mother, to see if she was alright. Once they saw her Yuki's mom forced her to drink her blood so that she could at least live for Ivy was to be born soon. But her mother only lived until a year after she was born and died. This was the result of her mother only drinking a small amount, but not enough.

"We ran some tests through Ivy after her mom died because of some suspicions we were all having, even her mother suspected something about her before her death. But we had to wait a year and tow months to see the result so 2 moths after she passed away, we tested her for vampire genes and she had them. She also had the pure-blood vampire genes in her. So in order for Ivy to live as a human we gave her the tattoo that Adio noticed and with the tattoo we put in Ivy blood, the juice of poison ivy flowers. That is very effective on vampires so it sided with her hunter side but the vampire side still lives. You see Ivy is a vampire mixed with its worst enemies, so if a evil vampire attacks her she will be by all means protected. Vampire hunter tools don't affect her." Adio looked up at the head master, "I understand. that's a very strange technique you used, so she is a vampire but she is also a vampire hunter. How interesting...". Zero, however continued to stare into space.

Ivy woke up early the next morning, 2 hours before the sun came out, so she walked through the forest when she herd the sound of a wrapper and someone eating in the trees so she looked up and saw a girl dangling her feet like a little girl as she sat on the thick tree branch. Her orange-red hair was in pig tails and she had blue eyes. "Hey!", yelled the girl as she jumped down from the branch while Ivy wondered how that didn't hurt her legs. "This is rare ,a day class student?" Ivy nodded "I guess it is. I just woke up and am not so tired so i went for a walk." Ivy noticed the girl opening a new pack of candy, the girl held it out, "Want some candy?"she asked. Ivy took a piece and started to eat it. "I'm Toya Rima by the way." said Rima as she ate another piece. "I'm Knight Ivy", Ivy replied.

(AUTHORS NOTE)

Sorry I took so long to update I had finals then I went to visit my sister for a while and I didnt think I'd be able to write properly so yeh. hate me all you want for the cliff-hanger in the last chapter my evil mind was tempted to do that. tell me if the chapter satisfied your interests. ;P remember any kind of review is free here good or bad. hope it was enjoyable.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ivy's****Knight**

**Chapter 9 **

"YOU DID WHAT?!" yelled Yagari through his cell. Kaien smiled softly "I told

Zero and Hanabousa about Ivy". Yagari said "Now could you please explain to

me why you would possibly do such a stupid thing as that?". Kaien laughed "Oh

Yagari, you of all people should know that I might be quite a strange person but

I wouldn't be what someone could call 'stupid'. Of course there is a reason to

why I told them". "Yes of course but you can be very thick-headed sometimes

and I won't stop thinking that unless you give me a proper explanation!", "Oh,

Yagari. There is someone at the door, I'll talk to you when you get here!", and

Just like that he hung up smiling. "You can come in." he said. "Sir, it's about

that new girl", Said the class rep of the day class. "Yes, what about her? She

quite the

interesting type isn't she?" replied the headmaster knowing all too well where

this conversation was going. "She won't let me anywhere near my Ruka",

replied the annoying class rep. "Yes, she won't let you anywhere near '_your' _

Ruka…" the headmaster wondered for a second where that boy got the idea

that Ruka was his. Shaking his head, Kaien continued " you are aware that the

committee's job is to keep the day class students, away from the night class.

Therefore you have no business being here." The angry class rep walked out of

the office. Shaking his head as he returned to his paperwork, Cross wondered

where the common sense of some people drifted off to.

Ivy was walking to class when she noticed that suspicious guy that she ran into

the other day. "Now where is he going…," she whispered. Carrying her books in

one hand Ivy followed the man to where he was going. "He's going to visit the

headmaster huh?" she shook her head "what a strange human, actually

aquatinting himself with him. Then again the headmaster did say that he was

a good friend of my father's… whatever my head is starting to hurt with all

this thinking. I'm going to class." Ivy turned around and bumped into a guy

with black hair "itai!"(AN: Japanese for ouch or that hurt) Ivy shouted.

Rubbing her head she looked at the dude she ran into. "Who the hell are you?"

she asked. The man looked at her and smiled "you're a young lady, you should

speak like one. Are you ok?". Ivy now had one eyebrow up and the pain was

gone 'a young lady- the dude called me a young lady' she shook her head ' he

wants me to speak like one fine!' "Oh, my good sir, I am fine thank you and how

are you this fine morning?" a few seconds later Ivy tilted her head and smirked

"–Oh BTW you haven't answered my question implying to who you could

possibly be." Kaname's face turned to scowl "you should stick to the lady act

Ivy Knight. Later on in life you'll be thanking me." Kaname turned to walk

away when Ivy shouted "HEY!" Ivy shouted. "You know my name so I have the

right to know yours." Kaname smiled "It won't be necessary right now for you

to know my name". That was it, Ivy, when she was in England she was known

for her short temper. Especially towards boys, she could literally smell the scent

of someone starting up a fight with her. And this rude guy was one of them. All

in a sudden a voice not so far away started to shout: "Kaname! Kaname!

Where'd you go?" Ivy turned to see a girl with long brown hair and big brown

eyes appear, she ran towards Ivy and smiled "Hi, I'm Yuki Cross, well Kuran

now. I'm ingaged to Kaname Kuran. I came here to visited my foster father

with him but then he just disappeared. So did you see a really handsome person

with black hair that is kind of long?" Ivy smiled, 'So a person in this world

actually fell for him' "I'm Ivy Knight and I think he went that way" Ivy

pointed at the direction where the man annoying man went. Yuki thanked her

and ran towards him. Ivy turned around and saw Zero glaring at the path

where the two went. "Whats up with that scary expression?", asked Ivy. "The two of them", he started "the two of them are pure-blooded vampires. One day

I'll kill them all." he replied to Ivy. She looked up at him with a smile and

jokingly said , "Yeh, ok, good luck on you mission" she walked away shaking her

head. 'Ive got to get to class now' she thought, but noted to herself to ask Adio

about what happen between the three of them. She understood why anyone

would hate Kaname, but Yuki was really innocent, I mean who could hate such

a sweet girl. But then again the cut ones are the evil ones.

**Disclaimer:**

**I do not own ****Vampire Knight, or**** any of the characters. I only made up Ivy and her dad so Yeh. Enjoy. I decided to update gain since I haven't done that in so long because of finals and all my laziness. **


	10. Chapter 10 My Darkness Pt 1

Chapter 10

Disclaimer: i dont own ivy night and i obiously dont own that quote

My darkness

"Beware the dark pool at the bottom of our hearts. In its icy, black depths dwell strange and twisted creatures it is best not to disturb."  
― Sue Grafton, _I is for Innocent_

_ Ivy _went on taking a walk back to her dorm after many month of hard work and studying. It was finally summer vacation. But there was one more thing she had to do. Since tins wasnt any sort of normal paced school says before he had to be present at a current crime scene murder. For detective training. She took out her dorm room keys and unlocked the door. she went inside and fell asleep.

Most people spend thier whole life running away from monsters others spend it fighting them, and there are some who believe they have nothing to do with them until its too late and they discover that they are monsters.

All children have once in their life believed the existence of monsters in our closets or under our beds. Monsters hidden within the darkness of the world. Taking up every corner of this planet. As we get older we find new names for those monsters: bugs, cats, dogs, wolfs, lions, burgers, murderers, our teachers. We dont ever relize the possibility of us being the biggest threat to ourselves, thas why we blame others, that is why when we all were children in preschool and we would do something wrong we point the finger at others. Why? Because we are monsters.

When Ivy was 6 years old someone pushed her, an attempt to making her fall down the stairs. Luckilly enough she grabbed on the banister and held herself form falling. She got up turned and saw the child who pushed her, she took the child and punched him. He went off crying to the teacher and said Ivy punched him for no reason. She toried to explain what really happened and how she punched him for his own good so that he dosent push anyone down the stairs again, but the teacher didnt believe her. The boys mother called her a monster. From that day on she realized how cruel the world was, how one child can do such a shameful thing so shamelesly and she vowed she wont let another crime pass her without setting things straight when she gets older. She respected her father for that reason.

July 30

Ivy woke up and dressed herself in appropriate attire for a murder scene as a detective investigator. She locked her dorm room door behind her and walked to the headmaster's office. She opened the door and stepped inide to find that guy that she saw... that dude with the gun "AHH" she shouted pointing at him "ITS YOU". the headmaster looked up at her. "oh ivy so youve met my dear friend Yagari" "Not really, we just ran into eachother thats all. anyways im goining to the murder thing. goodbye now". "wait ivy there goinig with you" the head master pionted at yagari nd zero and hanabousa who entered shortly after. "Why..." she whispered. "Oh and Ivy if you start feeling sick or anything please come back ok?" said . "Oh. Dont worry about it im actually really into violence and dead things so i should be fine." she smiled. Zero glanced at her "What" she said. "nothing, your just a wierd girl thats all." he rplied to her.

When they reached their destination there weren't very much people just 2 cops and that was all, except for the ambulance at the corner of the street. "its so empty", ivy whispered. "Oh detective Yagari-san. You made it and these are the students who are future detectives?," said one of the cop people. " yes," he replied "and they all know about vampires so don't worry about anything." Ivy looked at the guy " you're a vampire?" she asked. " Oh no no I'm a vampire hunter and so is Yagari. Whats your name?" he said. "Oh, I'm Ivy Knight" she replid. "Oh! Your Minorou Knight's daughter. AWWW This brings back memories. We used to hunt vampires all the time ….." the guy went on talking but ivy didn't hear a thing. She was mesmerized by the sight of blood.

"Hey! Ivy!" shouted Zero snapping her back to reality. "Are you ok…. Just now you looked –" "EHHEM!", Hanabousa nugged him. " shhhh. He whisperd to him Don't make her relize what she was thinking about. She cant know yet remember. "common Ivy me you and zero should go back". "Hey Ivy said to hanabousa and zero, " I don't know why but just now I felt like – I felt like- I felt like I was about to drink the blood of the dead corpse."

In the headmasters office Ivy was laying down on a couch Adio, Zero, and Kaien sat facing eachother as Adio and Zero explained to Kaien what happened. " I see. So I suppose I should tell her now, before something horrible happens to her." He gently walked to Ivy in a fatherly way and said, "Ivy, you should sit up when you listen to this." She sat up looking strangely at him. " Have you ever felt like that before at all?". She looked around at the room as if she was trying to avoid something. "Ivy! You have to answer this question its very important." She looked up at him then at Zero and Adio, finally she spoke up. "Its happened to me several times before the amount of times it happens per year has increased. At first it was never, then one day it happened and I tought I was just imagining it because I watched a lot of vampire and warewolfs and other things shows and movies with my friend. Then a year later after I forgot about it it happened again. Six months later it happened to me again. After that in four months it happened four months after that it happened again, only that time pain struck me so hard I didn't leave my room that day and my dad wasn't home so he never found out. Two months later the same thing happened only for some reason I endred the pain and it came back after two weeks, then one, and after that time it came to me two times in a row. It disappeared for a year and a half and it happened again today. That's why I thought Adio and Zero were crazy when they talked about Vampires were real and they were vampires or whatever. I started getting worried." She said. "You didn't tell your father?" asked the headmaster. "No. what would he have done about it." She held back her tears. "If there is someone who can be called almost as experienced as me in this it would be your father. He's a vampire hunter and so was your mother ,"said the Headmaster. "My mother .." ivy looked up , "You knew her?". The headmaster noded his head "She was a great strong Vampire Hunter. She refused to be called a _Vampire huntress. _Said it would make her feel weak and wimpy. She even continued to hunt Level E vampires when she was pregnant with you…. And she was soon brought to her death because of that."

Ivy walked out of the office and sat in the dark night breeze. However back in the office zero talked to the headmaster as hanabousa returned to his dorm." Your not telling her the rest?" asked zero. The headmaster smiled at zero. "would you do that for me".


	11. Chapter 11 My Darkness Part 2

_**Ivy's Knight: My Darkness pt2**_

'Your Ivy, right?", asked Rima. "yeh", replied Ivy. "what, you woke up early again?". asked the vampire. Ivy smiled,"Actually i couldn't sleep."

Rima looked at her "you couldn't sleep?". "yeh" said ivy. "But, you look kinda sleepy to me.",Rima stated. "RIMA!", Ivy looked up to see a boy with read hair, he

seemed to not hve noticed her because he ignored her presence completely, "Rima! the sun is about to rise we have to get back inside the dorms.". The boy

turned to Ivy, he seemed cocky to her. He laughed "A day class student out this early, how strange, are you looking for an expulsion". "Ah, Senri. this is Ivy

Knight. I've ran into her once before". The boy named senri eyed Ivy the said, "well, we should get going, Rima".

Back in the night class dorms Senri and Rima walked in finding Adio by the stairs. Senri walked to up him, "Hey that day-class girl Ivy, isn't there something strange

about her". Hanabousa looked up at him "what makes you think I know her", he replied. "Well Hanabousa, the fact that you know most of the girls in=" started

Senri just to get cut off by Adio saying " I don't know them, simply thier blood types.". "then whats hers?", asked Senri suspiciously. "I have no idea", replied the

Blondie "She wouldn't tell me". Senri looked at Hanabousa through the corner of his eye "Defiantly suspicious". "What is suspicious, Senri?" asked a voce

coming from the second floor. "Kaname-sama!" shouted Ruka "When did you get here?". "Just a while ago Ruka. Senri, who were you talking about, and what

did you find suspicious?" asked Kaname. Hanabousa looked at Kaname suspiciously. "The new day class student in the university section, her name is Ivy

Knight." Rima then spoke up saying "We should leave the girl alone, if she has any problems and she cant deal with them alone. After she comes to us

personally for help then we get ourselves involved". Hanabousa was relieved that someone stopped the whole night class to get involved, however once again

he sensed like he did a couple of years ago that Kaname was plotting something.

After a while when Adio was sitting in his room Rima walked in she sat down on the chair opposite of him and said, "Why did you lie to Senri about Ivy", he

looked at her and said " I didnt lie to him I simply didnt answer him". this was true he just asked why he thought he would know anything about her, "Besides

Rima why did you protect her". "Simply because we shouldn't mind other peoples businesses much, besides if she wanted the entire night class to know she

would have come to all of us, no? But you know, dont you, the truth about that girl. If you hadn't noticed yet you might not be the only one in this class other

than myself. She herself doesnt know it all does she". "Rima, you know?" he asked her. Not the whole thing, just little points that I've acidently herd the

Headmaster talking to that Yagari person. Bye" she walked out closing the door behind her.

"Ivy!", she turned to see the silver haired boy running towards her, "Ah, Zero what are you- wait what do you want?" she asked him. "Where were you you

today?" he asked. " I was sleeping, its summer vacation isnt it" she didnt really want to mention the point that she didnt sleep at all at night so she fell asleep

at sunrise. "You just WOKE UP! Wait dont tell me you slept for 17 hours or you couldnt fall asleep at night". 'How the hell did he figure that out' she thought.

"You know you didnt have to YELL AT ME ITS NOT MY FAULT MY MIND DECIDED TO STAY UP ALL NIGHT AND SLEEP ALL DAY!" she shouted. " Whatever let me get

back to the point of why i was actually looking for you. What Kaien was telling you yesterday, there is more to it." he said. Looking annoyed she replied "What?

why do people have to be so complicated couldn't he have just told the whole story and let me be. Anyways Zero whats the rest of this story". "Wait weren't

you disturbed from anything you were told yesterday?" he asked. "UH yeh yeaterday not today, Im getting over it. Get to the point will you." she said. "You get

over things way too quickly. Your mom after she was bit by the pure blood vampire Shizuka she needed to live so that you would be born. Another pure-blood a

good one came and she had to drink her blood so that she would be a normal vampire not pure blood. while this was happening she was pregnant with you so

your genes were changed slightly. You became part vampire because you received a lot of the affect. Just like a pregnant lady drinking alcohol would have a

greater affect on the baby - same process. So you, Ivy, are a Vampire and a Vampire Hunter.", he finished his explanation just when he herd an annoying person

behind him yell "AHH Zero :( you told her without me? Well im lucky to have caught you guys or i wouldn't have got to see ivy's expression. So Ivy how do

you feel knowing the truth?" . She looked at him with a poker face and said "Ano... Just one question that i have for you... How the hell am i two different

things at once, opposites even. Is that scientifically possible." Adio looked at her and said "Scientifically our exsistance is not possible yet our existance is true.

there are some things science does not and cannot explain, your one of them just like us. But you can ask Zero about it since his situation is similar to yours.

Except-" Zero cut him off "shut up Hanabousa, why are you even here your the one whos best friends whith that creep Kaname." and he walked away silently.

"Well he didnt take that very easily, Ive been meaning to ask this but why does he hate that kaname, well he is completely rude and I felt like killing him a

second after i met him, but why his fiance Yuki? She seemed completely Innocent and sweet." Ivy asked.

_**Disclaimer: I dont own Vampire Knight.**_

_**A/N: I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Tell me if anything is bothering you about it. Leave a comment if you feel like it. Anything at all even if its a complaint.**_


End file.
